Majin Buu
Don't be fooled by his childish appearance, Majin Buu is a great complete fighter, good both on melee and on Blasts 2. Strategy Gameplay Being a complete character means being good on almost every aspect. Majin Buu falls in this category, having a lot of HP, great Blasts 2 and great Melee abilities, albeit a little slow and hard to masterize. However, his Max Power Mode and Blasts 1 are not very useful ; Buu focuses more on direct action ! Flame Shower Breath '''(Neutral / C-Right, 3 Ki Bars) symbolize this straight-and-effective orientation. It is a direct 10.000 HP worth air blast ! Plain and simple. '''Chocolate Beam (Up / Shake, 4 Ki Bars) costs more Ki and does a little less damages, but chase the ennemy on great distance and then allow you to build up some Ki afterwards. An uncommon downside is the duration of the animation : it is quite long, so it can become boring to use it too often. Flame Shower Breath wins other Chocolate Beam, both in cost, damages and animation speed. On Melee stage, Majin Buu can stun giants opponents and use the outrageous Rolling Hammer and Infinite Heavy Combo '''! But the later can be tricky to perform, due to Majin Buu's slow attack speed (allowing faster opponents to turn forward to recover from Rolling Hammer) and yet small window to perform Heavy Finish, where is it easy to fail and perform a last standard punch or Kiai Cannon. To perform Infinite Heavy Combo, you must enter : * Full rush, Rush-In, 1-4 punches, Rolling Hammer, then loop : 4 punches and charged Heavy Finish. * 5xA, X/N, 1-4xA, Right/Left+B (charge), then loop : 4xA, charged B The difficulty is to push B on the right moment ; if too soon, you might execute a Kiai Cannon and end the combo ; if too late, you'll just finish the rush standard (and low-damaging) combo. You then have to charge B while giving the first, "leaning" kick of the second string. You can also use this combo with the first Heavy Finish. Doing the combo with the second Heavy Finish is risky, as opponent can turn back between the punch and the Finish. Once again, Majin Buu is not the easiest user of Infinite Heavy Combo ; but mastering it is the quickest way to victory. 's full '''Air Combo is easier to use yet destructive. Mixing high base damages, stun on every opponent and Rolling Hammer, it is able to deal more than 20.000 damages ! Here you are : * Full rush, Rush-In, 1-4 punches, Rolling Hammer, 1-4 punches, Lift Strike, Homing Jump, Full Air Combo. * 5xA, X/N, 1-4xA, Right/Left+B (charge), 1-4xA, Up+B (charge), X/N, B, 4xA, B. Another particularity in melee with Majin Buu is his throw : his grab as long reach, allowing him to catch opponents out of ennemy's standard attacks range. Use it if you can, as it deals almost 4.500 damages, and allows you to charge up Ki afterward. Max Power Mode's should be rarely used, as it gives only little help. Only benefit is the "brickwall effect" against small punches and Ki blasts. Ultimate Blast, Angry Explosion, does only 2.000 more damages than Blasts 2, and there is no Violent Rush nor Max Power Combo Finisher. So, only notable use of Max Power Mode is to use it for approaching the ennemy, unbothered by little Ki Blasts, and initiate a melee combo, supported both by natural anti-brickwall attack and Max Power Mode brickwall effect. Relying on undodgeable damages with Angry Explosion is overshadowed by Chocolate Beam : both allow to get close to the ennemy, ignoring his Ki Blasts and low attacks, but Chocolate Beam cost less Ki, doesn't need Max Power Mode, and have a far better knockback which allows to charge some Ki afterward. Only downside is damages dealt, which worth 9.800 HP for Chocolate Beam and 12.000 HP for Angry Explosion. Majin Buu's Blasts 1 are so-so. Kaikosen (Neutral, 2/3 Blast Stocks) can help to initiate the Infinite Combo (or whatever combo), but you won't probably need this as Majin Buu stuns even giants with standard punches, and Max Power Mode gives him a Ki Blasts and low punches resistance, for only one Blast Stock . Not that Majin Buu has great usage of Blast Stocks... Beware against Rush-type Blast moves, as this B1 is slow to initiate, it isn't a good punishement ; Flame Shower Breath, however, is instant, and don't need Blast Stocks. Sleep '''(Up, 3/3 Blast Stocks) is almost unusable with Majin Buu : it needs to disorient ennemy prior to be used, leaving 3 options : Hyper Smash, Ultimate Blast or full Air combo. Problems are, ennemies recover quickly from Air Combo, and Max Power Mode (for Hyper Smash or Angry Explosion) needs to consume one of the maximum 3 Blast Stocks, leading in a waiting phase once you are hidden... waiting for getting back the third Blast Stock, and then use Sleep, and then wait again Buu awakes... Meanwhile, ennemy has plenty of time to search and/or destroy the scene. So, Melee or Blasts 2 are good on Majin Buu. Max Power Mode and Blasts 1 can be put aside. Whatever, be sure to stock at least 3 Ki Bars everytime, in order to unleash Flame Shower Breath to punish a rush-type Blast move. Or just spam them ! '''Z-Items There are items which work the best with : # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : Best resistance item (Defense +19 is second and Mystery of Sheron is last, on Majin Buu and probably on all characters). Offensive items : depends on your fighting preferences, as Majin Buu is good both on Melee and on Blasts 2. You can also equip all these items to turn Majin Buu into a juggernaut ! # Blast 2 +19 : Buu's Blasts 2 are just wonderful. # Attack +19 : Try to masterize Majin Buu's Chain Heavy combo ; it's the quickiest way to victory. If you don't, this slot is not wasted as Buu has other powerful melee moves (smashes, Air Combo, grab...) # Ki +19 : This is situational, as Buu already as high Ki charging rate and can rely on melee. But since Blasts 2 are good with him... Dispensable items : they can be good on others characters or forms, but little useful on : * Ultimate Blast +19 : '''Angry Explosion is rather good on this own, but Chocolate Beam is equally efficient for less efforts. * '''Blast 1 +19 : Blast Stocks are almost useless on Majin Buu, either for Blasts 1 or Max Power Mode. Movelist - 'Common traits and techniques' = - 'Blast techniques' - Miscellaneous Dragon Library description This is the form that surpasses Super Saiyan 2. In this form, the hidden power in a Saiyan’s blood is taken to its limits. At first glance, this is an extreme change when compared to a regular Super Saiyan. The eyebrows disappear and the hair grows even longer. The power of a Super Saiyan 3 is far greater than any Saiyan level before. However, the transformation requires a lot of energy. Only in Other World can a Saiyan keep this power for a long period of time. Anywhere else, the time a Saiyan can stay at the super Saiyan 3 level is very short. - How to unlock Complete XXX scenario. - Outfits # Standard outfit. # Palette swap : purple pant and green cape. - In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle Z modes is playable in : is fought in :